The fusion chronicles
by wave3436
Summary: the story of fusion the fox from sonic the hedgehog this is a series i will do once a week, 2 weeks or around 5 days
1. Chapter 1

**The Fusion Chronicles Chap.1**

When Fusion was born, he was born into a family of bounty hunters. The family didn't care who they hurt, all they cared about was making money. Little Fusion didn't want that. So he spent most of his time in his school library, learning about the history of his birth planet, Aethos. As he grew, he made a lot of fox friends and a few other animal friends. But his parents always fought about what money was made, and his dad was ready to quit his bounty hunting job. Later on, Fusions parents were on a mission on Futhar, an army Galatians invaded the planet. His parents was about to stop the invasion, but Galactus unleashed a power of dark destruction, and destroyed the planet. As Fusion came home, his parents weren't there some man who was a friend of his parents. Sadly, told Little Fusion that his parents were killed on a mission to Futhar. Fusion was greatly shocked and never got over it. So he tried to get as much information as he could about the incident. Once he found out who killed his parents, he was furious and vowed to find him and destroy him. After the incident, a man came to Fusion after he was done school, to tell him that he can help Fusion to defeat the man who killed his parents. Over the many years, Fusion trained and climbed through all of the karate ranks, and also trained his brain as he grew smarter and stronger. Eventually, he graduated from his high school, and from his karate instructor and was ready for anything…. Or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Fusion Chronicles Chap.2**_

When Fusion became an adult, he still wanted to destroy the man who killed his parents. So even though he didnt want to do this, he decided to get a job as a bounty hunter, to help galaxies far far away (not a star wars ripoff). He didnt care about the money, he wanted to get revenge on his the guy who killed his parents. Overtime, he was promoted many times due to the many galaxies he saved, and the people he helped. So because of this, he decided to help wherever he could. But his success also became his greed, as he started to care more about the money, than saving people's lives. And eventually, Fusion started to do the job for money, he didnt care who he worked for, or who he hurt, he just wanted to get paid. So after working with many douchebags and killing many people in the process, Fusion would eventually work with the man who killed his parents, Galactus. Galactus's plan was to destroy Futhos, the planet that housed a super explosive,but powerful and indestructable crystal in the core of Futhos. It also supplied power to the planet, so if it was gone, the planet would self-destruct. So instead of stealing the crystal first, he decided to build a ray that would destroy the planet and everyone on it. He was almost finished with completing the ray gun, but he needed one more thing to complete his evil plan. He needed the elemental stone, which obviously houses the power of all the elements. Fusion was the only one who could get the crystal, so Galactus sent Fusion to Ripple Star to get it. So after killing a bunch of noob fairies, and Ribbon, Fusion got the elemental stone. He went back to Galactus's lair, and gave him the stone. As his ray powered up, he began to do a retared evil laugh. MHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAhAHHAHAHAhAHAHAHa. When the ray fired on Futhos, Fusion thought (This man killed my parents and he's been using me this whole time just to get this crystal, I HAVE TO STOP THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL).

Fusion did a round house kick and caused the machine to malfunction. When it malfunctioned, it blew up and Galactus was gone, but so was Fusion. They both died in the explosion, however the good news is, since the ray stopped, Futhos didn't blow up. The planet was saved, but Fusion was not. Overtime, Galactus's cells regenerated and Galactus was revived due to the fact that apparently HE WAS A GOD. As for Fusion, his cells travelled across countless galaxies he saved as a bounty hunter. He was going to travel into a realm of nothingness. Until his cells found a spot in the sonic driver cannon from Sonic X Season 3 Episode 77. But when Tails was about to fire the two tears he spread went through the machine and into the spot where Fusion's cells were and when the cannon fired at Evil Eden(I guess), there was a medium sized ball going away from the cannon and onto the moon where it mutated into a brand new fusion with dna from Tails And Cosmo( NOT AN OFFSPRING). Fusion spent most of his new life without his original memory, but now he can shoot lasers from his body unlike his original self. What happens next.......... Stay Tuned On Dec. 28th to find out


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Fusion Chronicles Chap.3/Fusion Adventures Season 1**_

When Fusion was on the moon, he noticed a yellow aura in the middle of space (which was Super Sonic). When Super Sonic was going back to the Typhoon, he noticed a little fox walking on the moon and he was wondering if it was Tails. Once he got back, he asked Tails if he was on the moon a moment ago. And Tails said no because he was busy firing the cannon which saved the galaxy. (Meanwhile on the moon), Fusion 2.0 (I guess), found a rocket on the moon which blasted him of too his home planet, Aethos. When he arrived, he aged into a 14 year old fox (For reasons I don't know). He had no memory of his birth planet or his friend and family, so he quickly became general of the Aethos military. The military was put into effect for the princess of Aethos, Hilary The Fox( which I will explain in the Hilary Chronicles). A few months later, The King of darkness, the revived Galactus, attacked Aethos (just like Chapter 2 with Futhos). Using his Dark Blade, he found the Aethos Crystal and stole it, causing a self-destruct on the planet. Everybody escaped, except Fusion, being the general he has to protect royalty. And Hilary, she wanted to do anything to protect her planet. As Galctus met Fusion again, he said (Hello Fusion) How do you know my name, said Fusion. What you don't remember, then take this. He pulled out his Dark Blade and hit Fusion so hard he was sent back again to Sonic's galaxy. Before Galactus left the planet, he kidnapped the princess,(and what happened afterwards you'll have to wait and see). The planet blew up, and a 10 year old Fusion promised to destroy Galactus for taking the princess. He found a manuscript saying:( It is said that a fox would defeat the King of darkness with the help of his crew). Then Fusion thought, I'll need a crew to help me defeat Galactus. Over the next 4 years, his original memories came back to him, and then he decided to get the help of the smartest person on Mobius,(Tails). When he arrived, he revived Cosmo from her seed state and Tails would give him the Blue Typhoon as a reward for reviving Cosmo. When Fusion went to get his first crew member, The Uranium Arrow, he entered a wormhole and his DNA morphed into Dark Fusion. After he defeated the Joker and Harley Quinn, The Uranium Arrow joined Fusion's crew, Electro The hedgehog, Ryu The Chameleon,Krystal, Klonoa, Zero, and The Silver Surfer later joined his crew. Fusion stopped caring about defeating Galactus himself, he realized he could defeat him with his brand new friends/crewmates. However,Galactus formed The Evil League composed of Rush The Bat, Ashley The Scorpion, Dark Fusion's Team,Sigma, The Dark Prince, and Vilgax. Overtime, Rush,Ashley,and Sigma were sent to the Digital World. The Dark Prince fought Fusion and his crew many times and won, but in the fields of Futhos, The Dark Prince had become weaker and weaker. He had become so weak, that when Fusion used his Blade Of Fusion, The Dark Prince was defeated. When they unmasked The Dark Prince, Fusion was shocked. Under that armor was the princess of Aethos, Hilary The Fox. It turned out that when Galactus kidnapped Hilary, he brainwashed her into The Dark Prince. So after getting an offer to join the Kill Galactus crew, she accepted. One more would join the crew of Fusion and his friends. When they were thinking of a way to honor the princess. Fusion,Electro,and Ryu made a band with Fusion on guitar, Electro on Drums, and Ryu on Vocals. Everyone loved it, and decided they would call themselves THE SOMAS. Later on in their adventure, they would get the help of a digimon named Gargomon( for reasons i can't explain). In what would be the end of Dark Fusion's Life, he attacked the Typhoon hoping to seize the 7 crystal seeds(Power,Earth,Water,Air,Fire,Sound,and Courage). But in a last ditch effort to take the ships main power source. He decided to have his dark crew stall the members long enough to get the seeds, In which he succeded. But as the ship was going down, Fusion and Dark Fusion would have one last battle to the death. Luckily Fusion destroyed his dark self, but the ship was doomed, or so he thought. The Uranium Arrow was going to sacrifice himself to prevent the ship from crashing. But the crew and Fusion didn't want him to. But The Uranium Arrow sacrificed himself and saved the ship and everyone on it. But they were without power and no way to stop Galactus from taking over everything. Until....... The 7 chaos emeralds came out of nowhere and morphed Electro, Ryu, and Fusion into their new super forms. And with their new super forms, they re-energized the Typhoon and used the chaos emeralds as backup power. Now their mission was to destroy Galactus once and for all. When they arrived, they were attacked from all sides, but they kept going, Galactus was worried about them ruining his ultimate master plan so he sent Vilgax and Sigma to take them down. But Super Fusion, and Super Electro fried them both and moved on. When Galactus knew they were coming, he decided to meet them with open arms( and by open arms,I mean blowing up the whole planet). He also sped up the countdown to his WormHole Of Destruction( which would destroy every galaxy and reforming them in his own evil image).When they reached the master control room, Galactus was gone and the countdown to destruction had begun. they were doomed.... or so they thought. Ryu, who had stayed behind teleported everybody but Super Fusion and Super Electro onto the ship. As everyone was escasping the planet, the planet blew up, in the smoke and Galactus, who had merged with his Wormhole Of Destruction. Fusion offered to switch with Ryu , because he was tired , and was the only one who could fired the new and improved, Sonic Driver Cannon. Electro and Ryu tried to attack but they were stopped from Galactus's Dark Aura. It was over until, in the sky, a orange fox was heading towards Galactus,and soon constricted his body. Hilary( who was the orange fox) told Fusion to fire the cannon. But Fusion didn't want to. But after a few memories and other stuff, he fired the cannon ( obviously Electro and Ryu got out of the way). And Galactus and Hilary were both killed and destroyed. But the Universe was saved. Until 4 years later. Tune in soon in THE FINAL STORY


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Final Story For Fusion The Fox Part 1**_

After Defeating Galactus, Fusion was depressed after seeing Hilary sacrifice herself. So he spent most of his time working for Tom-3 on the Absolution,until Tom-3 was killed on Ghost Planet. Then Fusion became the captain of the Absolution, for a while, things were going great until they saw Evil Empress Roll using some laser aimed at three planets:Lunatea,Hyrule,and Mobius. And with the help of Gruntilda, they fused Hyrule,Lunatea, and Mobius into Molrule. Gruntilda and E.E. Roll laughed maniacly together for a while as they were leaving to their evil kingdom. Fusion watched as his new home planet become fused with two other dimensions, he became even more depressed. He was so depressed that he quit the crew and made Manic,Captain. But before he left, all the other crew members gave him a hover car for helping them out after Tom-3's death. Fusion was happy and thankful for the gift as he was leaving. After he quit the crew, he started to work for Darth Vader, as his new apprentice. But before he became his apprentice, Darth Vader brainwashed Fusion to do whatever he said. Fusion agreed, as he became Vader's new apprentice. During his apprenticeship, he learned new weapons, like the light-sabers. He also mastered the Force and it's other abilities like, Force Push,Force Plasma, and other stuff. He was also stealing people to power Darth Vader's Death Star Model 3 with the Orb Master 4000. He went to many galaxies and captured many people for power. So much, that Darth needed two more powerful souls to completely power it up. So he went to Acitar, as he detected two powerful forces on that planet. When he arrived, an army of G.U.N. soldiers were their to try and kick Fusion's Ass. But Fusion smoked their asses with his brand new laser eyes instead of firing it from his chest before. After defeating G.U.N., Shadow and Rouge then realized, these are the two beings powerful enough to power Vader's Death Star. As Fusion attacked, he took down Rouge easily and quickly, as for Shadow, he was harder than anyone he has ever faced before. But later, Fusion defeated Shadow, as he was ready to send them to Vader. Shadow used his chaos spear and destroyed his mind control panel and Fusion gained control of his original self. He then went back to the Death Star and killed Darth Vader. Afterwards, You'll Find Out in Part 2


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Final Story Part 2**_

After defeating Darth Vader, Fusion went back to Molrule, to rebuild the Blue Typhoon with all new features, such as an all new power source that doesn't require the crystal seeds. Instead it requires gravity to work in space. After he finishes rebuilding, he decides to recruit his original crew from 4 years ago. However, when he leaves the planet, he is captured by a battleship . The Captain (Vilgax) cloaks Fusion in some kind of armor. Then he sends his number one, The Red Knight to kill Fusion. However, Fusion breaks free of his chains and attacks the Red Knight with his all new Plasma sabers. After breaking a bit of the Red Knight's armor. He notices something familiar about the person inside. He then destroys his armor and then is shocked about who he really is. It's Hilary The Fox. But she doesn't know that Fusion was the one who attacked her. So Fusion takes off his suit and reveals himself to Hilary. Both are shocked, as they meet each other after 4 years especially since Fusion watched her die 4 years ago. But they can talk about it later, right now they have to defeat Vilgax and get off the ship. So they arrive and they kill off Vilgax by tearing out his life support system. But before he dies, he sets off the self-destruction switch. Luckily, they escape, but now their mission is to reunite their original crew. They start off with Zero, but they find out he was killed on Planet Rethur. So they try and recruit Klonoa, but he was busy on a mission against someone called The Dark Empress (Evil Empress ). Later on, they can only find Electro, and Ryu on different planets, working as members of replacement bands. They recruit Electro and Ryu and The Somas are reunited after 4 Years. And they go off and find new crew members, in order to defeat the Dark Empress. _**To Be Continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Final Story Part 3: The End Of The Fusion Chronicles**_

First of all, I would like to say i am happy that Fusion's history is about to be finished being read, now with that out of the way ON WITH THE SHOW

After Fusion and Hilary recruited Electro and Ryu was given their true goal: Stop Evil Empress Roll and her minions on the Planet first crew member was a unique but cursed Roserade, met on Eden, with this curse, her power begins to drain during battles until she dies. Fusion decides to go to the one person who can break Roserade's curse. But before they go to that person, they are attacked by a bat like creature. The bat kidnaps Roserade and demands the release of the Crystal Seeds ( which they don't have until.....) Some Weird Creature comes in and attacks everyone with the power of the 5 elements (Fire,Earth,Air,Grass,and Electricity). But they all team up and destroy the creature, but then they all feel strange, like they just got more power. It turns out all five of Fusion's Crew gained the power of the Crystal Seeds.(Fusion got the Fire element, Hilary got the Air element, Ryu got the Earth element, Electro got his Electric element back, and Roserade got the Grass element). But there is still one thing to do now, who is the bat creature that attacked them. It turns out that it was Rouge The Bat (or so you think) who attacked them. So Fusion gives Rouge a jewel and she doesn't fly towards it. Fusion then realizes that this Rouge is an imposter, instead the imposter was a bat girl called Drachira the Bat (whose element is the power of Sound). She then realizes that Fusion's crew was not working for the Dark Empress at all. She apologizes to Fusion and his crew and in return, Fusion asks Drachira if she would like to join her crew. She accepts and they all go on their merry way onto Planet BellView ( where the one who can break Roserade's Curse is). On Bellview, when they arrive, they are attacked by Chromastone and then Gwen and Kevin arrive to join in on the action. After many hours of fighting, Fusion then says that we come in peace, and are looking for the one called Gwendelin (which obviously was Gwen). Fusion then tells Gwen that they need her magic to break Roserade's Curse. She accepts, and with the power of Fusion and Gwen, they are able to break Roserade's curse forever. They thank Gwen, Ben, and Kevin, and are about to leave when. Gruntilda appears and attacks everyone. Fusion and Electro then merge together to become Plasmos, and with the help of Jet Ray, they are able to kill Gruntilda once and for all. Fusion and his crew once again thank them and Ben, Kevin, and Gwen tell them that if they ever need help again just think it (since Gwen has Esp sort of). They leave and begin looking for their next crew member, who was Rockin Kat. They arrive on the Planet Rockstor, and Mugzy (who is working for the Dark Empress), kidnaps Rockin Kat's girlfriend Jill and sends her to his master. Rockin Kat is devasted but he decides to join Fusion's crew to get her back. Meanwhile on Planet Shasthor, The Dark Empress hammers her life bar screen as Gruntilda goes down to zero. Dark Megaman and Dark Protoman come in and request that they form a League of Doomsday: Which is composed of Dark Megaman, Dark Protoman,Bass,Mugzy,The Di-Gata Defenders,Sigma 2.0,,and . She then agrees to this plan and sends them out. Then laughs maniacly. Meanwhile on the Blue Typhoon 3.0, a relationship is going on between Drachira and Electro, as they look for a closet and make-out for half an hour, they promised that when this is over they can become a last crew member who will be recruited sends a message to Fusion and his crew, telling them that their ship is rigged to blow up unless they land on the moon of the Iceth Galaxy. They land, and the messenger reveals herself as Kiris The Wolf, Leader of the wolf clan (and her elemental power is the moon).She attacks Fusion and loses. Kiris then apologize's and asks if she could join the crew. Fusion accepts and are ready to face off against the Dark Empress. But on their way there, Roll sends them a message that basicly means that she has made a League and is ready to take over every galaxy in the universe. So now their new mission is to destroy the League Of Doomsday and then The Dark Empress. So they wipe out ,,and Mugzy. easily, while on the planet Tigrast, The Di-Gata Defenders attack Fusion's crew and Melosa freezes Hilary in a block of ice, it looks like Fusion and his crew are doomed but then, everyone hears a loud growl, and ice shards flying everywhere. It was Hilary The Fox in her Super Animal Form (which was a tiger). And wipes them all out. But then, Melosa, transforms into Shadow Mel and she later gets destroyed by Fusion's Spirit Bomb. This is an important part of Fusion's life right here, on planet Wartho, Sigma 2.0 attacks with his army of reploids and sigma and his crew take them out quickly. But out of nowhere,Ryu gets shot in the back and dies 2 hours later. Everyone was deeply saddened by Ryu's death, but they then got a glimmer of hope. During one of Fusion's Dream's, Fusion hears his karate master say that there is a pool of radiance that can restore Ryu's spirit and body, all they have to do is go to the Planet Purthi. So they go there, and then they instantly get lost in the thick spirit forest of Purthi. However, Fusion finds the spring and casts some sort of magic spell and Ryu is Revived and Reincarnated as Riu The Chameleon (whose new element was the power of Water and Ice). Roserade is then given the Earth Element, and then they go and fight the last of The League Of Doomsday, on 's Mechanized Planet known as Mecha World. When they arrive, they are at a crossroad, and Fusion and Drachira go for Dark Protoman, Electro goes for Bass, and everyone else goes for Dark Megaman. On their way to Dark Protoman, Fusion spots Shademan in a corner bleeding to insists on destroying The Dark Empress, so Fusion grabs his hand and the merge together into Shadeson. They go in and destroy Dark Protoman, and the same happens for Dark Megaman, but Bass defeats Electro and together, the rest of the crew kills Bass. But before they leave, Fusion gets a message from Shademan which says (Now I will always be with you) and then one of his plasma swords has a dark purple button on it ( which was Shademan's DNA into his Plasmaswords).They leave and now the Dark Empress is the last one standing. They go to Shasthar, and over a long period of Boss rushes, Fusion and Hilary are the last two standing. So together, they use their crystals and merge into The Golden Being. The Golden Being Kills The Dark Empress, everyone escapes, the planet explodes, the end. However, it wasn't over yet after Fusion and Hilary wake up. Fusion is on the sky deck and Hilary thanks him for everythings he's done and she gives Fusion a kiss as gratitude. As For Drachira and Electro, they have a wedding, and they were about to get the rings. BUT THEN………….. You'll Find Out In Season 3 (Which Will Be Coming After All The Character's Stories Are Completed.


End file.
